


Nekokaburi

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Choking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i can't write, jade ls a good bro, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: "When there are teachers or important people around, Azul starts 'that' and it's really funny!"
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Nekokaburi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still playing chapter 3 and I felt like these two would look cute even before the game was released. I'm sorry if they may come a little bit out of character, I'm trying!  
> Also this ended up being waaay different from what I anticipated, I hope you'll still like it tho~

_'Ahhhh... see? He's at it again. Smiling like a good boy at people who have some sort of merit to him. He thinks everyone could ~~give something to~~ need something from him when their time comes. He sees the potential in everyone and waits for his time. He doesn't even make the offer himself, they just come to him because they know he's their only hope. The way his eyes brighten up whenever someone Begs for his help is just so cute! I could Almost eat him you know?! Azul Azul Azul Azul Azul...'_

It freaked Jade out every time his brother started daydreaming about Azul. At first, he thought their back and forth and idiotic way of dealing with their feelings was cute, now it was just _idiotic_ and well, kind of creepy on Floyd's side. "Floyd, that's not the way to seat in the classroom. Also, stop smiling." Floyd just stared at him for a while, like he didn't realize he was in the classroom. Then he just smiled.

**_**********_ **

"Yay! It's over. Let's go play with Koyubi-chan!" Jade sighed again and stopped him. "You're not going anywhere. I'm tired of this. You're going to tell him. TODAY!" Floyd wasn't looking into Jade's eyes. He didn't usually care enough to lie and was especially bad at lying to Jade. They couldn't hide anything from each other, sometimes it just became annoying. "Look, I'm going to help you okay? It's not like you're shy or anything. Why aren't you telling him?" They were sitting outside. The said _Koyubi-chan_ waved at them. They understood that it was something between the brothers, so they lead their friends toward another direction. Jade smiled at them.

Floyd hid his face with his hand. "I don't know. Around Jade or Koyubi-chan or Kingo-chan, I can be as always you know? But when I'm around Azul I just want to..." He looked up with a smirk. "Even is it's Jade who's touching him, I just want to **squeeze** you!" He said happily. His smile fell off when Jade started laughing. "Jade! I'm being serious!"

"That's why I'm laughing. To think Azul had this much impact on you. It's like you're a different person!" Jade was still laughing. Wouldn't they be fine even if he didn't do anything? It's not like Floyd knows what 'self-control' means! "Let's head back, Floyd. We'll do something about it." He smiled. Floyd smiled back. "Okay!"

**_**********_ **

Well, there was something the brothers hadn't consider. It was the fact that Azul was a busy man who met a lot of people throughout the day and made sure to absolutely get them to do whatever he wanted, sometimes he would just upright seduce them. 

"Then I see you in three days. If you'll do it right I give you your powers back, but if you don't... you know what happens, right?" He said with a smirk. The guy he was talking to was a first-year from Savanaclaw, that place filled with wild animals. He had already signed a contract once, yet he didn't seem bothered with losing his magic. If anything, he kept trying to talk to Azul and get close to him. _'Ahhhh... really... I WANNA SQUEEZE HIM!'_

Azul only noticed the brothers after his ~~slave~~ guest left. "Jade, Floyd. Why are you so late? I need you two to watch over the idio- I mean the workers. Please tell me whenever you're going to be la-" He was interrupted by Floyd who pushed him into the VIP room. "Jade! Don't let anybody in!"

The last thing Jade saw was Floyd's weird expression. He couldn't tell if he was hungry or angry. Maybe both.

**_**********_ **

The door closed and Azul was pushed on the wall. He thought his back was going to break. "F-Floyd! What are you doing?!" For the first time, Azul thought Floyd looked _scary_. That made him feel something he always denied. _'It's not good... I have to get him off me!'_ But Floyd was having none of it. He grabbed Azul's arms and squeezed until he gave up and stopped struggling. "Azul, you know? You used to be a crybaby. Only I and Jade could get you to stop crying. You were so small and cute and you looked so delicious! You still look delicious... I wanna eat you. If I do, you'll be mine forever!" Then it happened before Azul could say anything. He felt a sharp pain in his neck, took him a while to get back to his senses, and realize what was going on.

Floyd bit him! Hard enough to draw blood!

"W-wait! Floyd! Get off of me! Please..." He said, followed with a gasp. Floyd suddenly went back a few steps and stared at Azul, blood on his lips. For a moment, Azul wondered if the brothers had vampire heritage. "I-I'm sorry Azul! I don't mean to hurt you. I swear I just..." It wasn't like him at all. Floyd usually had three moods. He was either joyfully, angry, or bored. He wouldn't show other emotions to people and the fact that Azul was receiving this rare view, made him feel special.

"I can't keep it to myself anymore! I can't control myself around you. I hate seeing other people get close to you or even talk to you. You have no idea how much I wanna **_crush_ **that fucking bastard that just left. I would... Azul?!" Azul was crying. Tears falling and he desperately tried to hide them. "A... Azul?! Did I scare you? Please don't cry..."

"... fair." His voice didn't reach Floyd. "What? I couldn't hear?"

"I SAID IT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled. "I've been planning on confessing for so long and you just feel like stealing my spotlight? Are you kidding me? I was even going to get you a gift you know? But now you have me like this... I feel defeated. So..." He hesitated. It was embarrassing, but he wanted to say it. "I feel bad for Jade, but since you told him he would keep everyone out, right? Might as well finish what you started." He unbuttoned his shirt for soft skin to show.

He was doing it again. Putting up with the situation and making a face that'd get the best reaction out of Floyd. How lovely would it be if Floyd could _destroy_ it! "I'm not going to be nice!"

Azul was small in this form, but that made it easier for Floyd to just pick him up and have full control over him. His hand squeezed Azul's thighs and his teeth bit Azul's lips and drew deep moans out of him. He grabbed his hair from the back and exposed his long, beautiful neck. "Azul~ I'm going to mark you and let EVERYONE know you're mine~" That finally got a negative reaction out of Azul and he pushed. "You can't! We have PE tomorrow!"

"I don't care~ if you hate it that much wear something long under your uniform." He bit the opposite side from before. Despite what he had said he was more gentle this time and made sure to support Azul's head. "Azul~ You have three spare uniforms, right? You don't mind if I ripped this one, right~?" He chuckled as he ripped Azu's clothes off. Azul wanted to protest but he didn't care that much anymore. Floyd could do anything to him and he would just take it. 

Floyd fully undressed him and grabbed his hands so he couldn't cover himself. "Azul's human body is so cute~ I can go further, right?" Azul only nodded. He wasn't insecure about his appearance anymore, but he wanted to show Floyd the best version of himself. He just wasn't sure if this was it.

Floyd put his fingers on Azul's mouth. "Let's get them nice and wet, yeah?" Azul slowly took two of his fingers in and started licking them. He didn't break eye contact until Floyd pulled away. "That's enough. Azul's really honest, aren't you?" Azul chuckled. "As for that, isn't that you who- AHH!" Floyd's fingers made his vision go blank for a moment.

Floyd laughed. One of those ~~adorable~~ weird laughs of his that gave anybody goosebumps. "Azul, I love you! You understand that, don't you? But I hate it when you get angry over little things. Now you can't get angry~ So I'm gonna take advantage of that. I'm not even sorry~ Hehe~" He said with the biggest smirk on his lips. He kissed and bit Azul as he got him ready. Azul didn't notice it right away; but at some point, Floyd had taken off his shirt and now Azul's nails were scratching his back. He tried to pull back but Floyd kept him there. "It's okay, I don't mind. It doesn't hurt anyway~"

"Is that so?" Azul said with an annoyed face. Floyd giggled. "You don't have to get mad again~ But it is cute." He didn't give Azul enough time to think of a clever response. He just pulled his fingers out and let Azul feel his dick on his hole. "W-wait! Floyd!" He was getting nervous. Floyd's first reaction was an annoyed expression, but he sighed and gave Azul a gentle, genuine smile and pat his head. "I **was** going to claim you as my own and get over with this, but it's not like you're some piece of furniture, and if I do that..." He paused for a while, his cheeks getting slightly red. "I'm no different from those dumbasses who think they can have everything without paying the price. Then I wouldn't be special for you..."

Azul didn't know what to say. _'I didn't know he could make this kind of expression...'_ Floyd has always been the honest one. To think that he first got jealous and now was being rational _because_ he loved Azul... "That really isn't fair." He cupped Floyd's face with his hands and kissed him. Unlike the ones they shared previously, this one was gentle and slow. Azul waited until he completely gave in and then bit him.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Floyd put his hand over his mouth, but Azul kept his head in place. "You're not the only one taking revenge. I refuse to be the only one having to explain why I'm covered in bite marks~" He said playfully as he put his arms around Floyd's neck. "I've changed my mind. Don't be nice." 

Floyd smirked as he walked both of them over to the couch. He put Azul down and towered over him. One could say he almost attacked his new boyfriend. The fact that he now could use 'boyfriend' to describe Azul exited him. "I'm going to put in~" His warning might've been a little too late. Azul almost screamed in pain as Floyd's dick entered him. He thought he could start crying. 

Floyd started moving slowly, then got faster to the point screams in Azul's throat died out and he could only moan. "Floyd... Floyd... Please..." Floyd kissed his thigh, then slowly walked his hand upward and grabbed Azul's throat, taking his breath away. "Flo...yd... Wha..." He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe! His throat ached and he was shaking. The worst part? He was shaking out of **_pleasure_**! "Sorry~ You're kinda noisy and I always wanted to see you like this! You look like you like it! Your cheeks are red! Hehe~ I wanna hear your voice but I don't want ANYBODY else to hear it. I'll let go if you promise to keep quiet! Okay~?"

Azul quickly nodded and Floyd let go. He gasped and started coughing violently. "Azul, you okay~?" Floyd's face was so close. _'Is he going to kiss me? To cut my breath again?'_ But instead, he licked his face. Azul didn't realize it but he was crying. His cheeks were wet with sweat and salty tears, and Floyd was licking it.

_'Ahh... I don't even know anymore...'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd gladly get any type of advice since I really need to improve my English writing skills.  
> Also, kudos to myself for not adding any unnecessary drama/fight in the middle and cockblocking anyone who might've enjoyed it.


End file.
